Ayanami's top two secrets
by JP26
Summary: Hyuuga is almost like a best friend or a close brother to Ayanami, and he thought he knows all about Ayanami and his life. However, there are two things that Ayanami forgot to tell him. One-shot.


So yeah, I've noticed I've been concentrating on Ayanami-sama for the past few fanficitons I've been making, so I gave the limelight to his loyal subordinate, Hyuuga. He had just discovered two of Ayanami-sama's greatest secrets...

~OO~

Hyuuga was walking around inside the Capital's vast library as he waited for Ayanami who was looking for something to read when he chance upon a young woman alone in one table to the farthest corner of the library, with a book lay untouched in front of her. Hyuuga took the nearest table and watched her intently from his place. She seems not to be aware in anything else than at the empty air in front of her, much less to feel his stare at her. He wondered why she never touched the book in front of her, which seems to be a very thick hard bound book. He noticed her expression, a mask of loneliness and neglect, but her clothes gives her away. She is from one of the nobilities, though Hyuuga cannot remember where he had seen her face before. Feeling that he's already being rude to stare at a young woman, he looked around for Ayanami who had not yet returned from his browsing.

"What's taking you so long, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga thought. "Why is it that whenever we come here into the library, you take your sweet time looking for a book?"

Hyuuga slumped in his chair, resisting the urge to take out one lollipop. Even though he just frequented the library because he wanted to tail Ayanami around, he knows its basic rules. Eating inside the library would mean that he'll be banned from the library for a long period of time. He never gets along with the strict librarian from the very start.

"_Surely you're going to approach her now?_" Hyuuga heard Ayanami's voice inside his head. Hyuuga grimaced.

"_I don't even know her, Aya-tan. And stop peeking into my head._" Hyuuga thought to the voice. "_What's taking you so long anyway...? I thought you already found the book in the archives and will just fetch the bloody book and return to the base?_"

"_Oh yes. I found the book. I have it in my hand now. But something caught my interest and I would like to look for it, no matter what. Why don't you return to the base on your own, and I'll just catch up?_"

Hyuuga leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"_You won't escape me, Aya-tan. You promised me that you'll come with me to this sweet shop that opened some days ago._"

"_So be it. You have no choice but to stay there in your seat or talk to her now to pass the time._"

Hyuuga shook his head. For some reason, Ayanami gets really annoying when he's inside the library. He looked again across the table and found that the girl had already left, leaving the book on the table. Feeling that he has no choice but to look around once more, Hyuuga stood up and went to the table where the girl had been and looked at the book she had not bothered to read. When he saw the title, he let out a low whistle.

"Why would anyone so innocent look up these kind of things?" he muttered. "I can't believe a young woman would want to learn about how to use Warsfeil..."

He looked at the book closely. Then he heard Ayanami's voice inside his head, "_I assure you, that book doesn't belong here. She must be the owner. Why don't you look around for her and return it?_"

"_Aya-tan_," Hyuuga sighed hopelessly. He may not look like it, but the Chief of Staff seems to be a die hard bookworm. He picked up a book and a single, newly pressed rose fell to the floor. Hyuuga looked at it and wondered where it had came from. He picked it up and left looking for the young woman.

"_Go around to the rose garden near here. I saw her pass by._"

"_Nothing really escapes you, don't you Aya-tan? Just don't run away from your promise._"

Hyuuga left the library and went to the rose garden two blocks away. He looked around and instantly saw the young woman. He cleared his throat and wondered how he'll start talking to her.

"Uhm, excuse me Miss?" he said. "I think this is your book?"

The young woman looked at him with an expressionless face. When their eyes met, her face lighten up.

"Oh, thank you." she said, taking the book from him. "I almost forgot about this..."

Hyuuga seemed to be unnerved. She looks oddly familiar with her flowing silver hair and amethyst eyes.

"Ah...it's not a big deal." he replied, trying to think who she looks like. "Anyways, I see that you're bothered by something if you're reading that book about Warsfeil. Is there any way that I can help?"

"Ah...I don't want to bother you too much, sir..." she said shyly. "But thank you all the same."

Hyuuga stared at her. She's really starting to unnerve him. He brought out a lollipop and started sucking on it.

"Let's go, Hyuuga." he heard Ayanami say behind him. He excused himself from the young woman but she said, "Oh, I didn't know you're with him, brother..."

Hyuuga stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look back at her and then to Ayanami. They look strangely alike...

"Yes, Hyuuga. She's my younger sister. I thought you would realize that we look alike in some way on your own, but I'm disappointed."

Hyuuga gaped open-mouthed at them, the lollipop ready to drop from his mouth. The young woman walked up to him.

"My brother always speaks about you, and to be honest, I have always wanted to see you. I'm happy that we've finally met."

"To be honest, she cannot stop bugging me to introduce you to her." Ayanami said quietly, jealousy lining his voice. He loved his sister very much, and the thought of her liking someone is something he still hasn't accepted just yet. He admitted to himself that he has a slight sister complex. But if she'll end up with Hyuuga, his right-hand man, then he wouldn't mind, depending that he won't neglect his precious sister.


End file.
